Guilty Love
by The-Wishing-Devil
Summary: The Akatsuki offer a truce for one year’s time, but there are a few strings attached and for the sake of peace Sakura is willing to accept the one condition that regards her. She’ll surrender herself to the Akatsuki. AkatsukixSakura Akatsaku


A raven bird streaked across Konoha's midnight sky with it a thin scroll was tied to its back, sealed with a gold ribbon that wavered in the wind.

Down in the forest just outside of the village sat a long ANBU, his mask off to the side of his face, who wordily watched the bird fly over the main gates. Gathering chakra to his feet the ninja ran over to the nearest tree and headed towards the top running upwards along the trunk. Reaching the peak he could only watch as the suspicious bird loomed closer to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Team seven looked warily on as the Hokage shifted through their mission report. "Is this all that occurred?" she inquired peering up for a second.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The smallest of the out of the four answered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear. "Very well Team seven you're dis-"

The Hokage suddenly ducked as a raven swooped down through the open window and towards the Fifth who let out a sigh of relief as the bird calmly landed on her desk.

The newest member of the team, a boy with black hair and pale skin, took out a scroll and began to draw a picture of it.

"Stop drawing Sai!" the one with bleached hair ordered, rudely pointing at the boy who was already sitting on the floor and working.

"Naruto cut it out!" the girl sneered, choosing to ignore Sai along with their captain.

Shizune burst through the main doors of the Hokage's office, her cheeks were flushed and she looked as though she had just run a great distance. "Tsunade-sama a raven was-"

She stopped short, spotting the raven which Tsunade had removed the scroll from.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Shizune then stood in silence.

Knowing its job was done the bird extended its wings and headed back out into the darkness.

"It's from Akatsuki." Tsunade said gravely as she began to read the scroll carefully.

It only took those words to draw Naruto's attention away from Sai to the scroll as he ran up to the Hokage's desk and slammed both of his hands down. "Well what does it say?!"

"They are calling a truce for a year's time."

"Really?!" Sakura's eyes lit up along with Yamato's.

"Yes… but there are some conditions." Tsunade added the last part hastily, "Which I will not accept."

"Tsunade-sama why not?!" Sakura asked approaching desk and standing along side Naruto.

"This is not your decision, now will you all-"

Naruto snatched the scroll away from Tsunade who reacted a second to late. "I-it says that…" the boy threw the scroll back onto the Hokage's desk as a sign of his rejection to it as well.

"Naruto tell me!" Sakura gripped onto Naruto's wrist harshly and tightened her grip as he attempted to pull away.

The Fifth spoke up knowing that it was better to just tell Sakura.

"The first condition is that Konoha during the time of the truce must not form an army to counter Akatsuki when the truce is over. This I may accept but the next condition is that we must surrender the best medical Kunoichi in Konoha, who is not the Hokage."

"Not only that but when the truce ends, that Kunoichi must remain loyal to the Akatsuki. If we were to accept this, the Kunoichi they're referring to is _you_ Sakura."

The pink-haired girl stood still her face had turned considerably pale, but even so she found strength and the girl looked up at her master, "I'll do it."

"Sakura-chan! No way in hell am I letting you turn yourself over to those bastards," he finished the last part in a whisper, "They're probably just a bunch of sick perverts."

Sakura scoffed and turned to the blond, "Better than you I hope."

"Naruto-" Tsunade tried to cut in but Naruto spoke again raising his voice even louder.

"I'll go in your place!" he spoke irrationally.

The last thing the boy saw before he fell unconscious was the sight of a fist heading towards him and Sakura watched as the boy fell onto the floor and lost consciousness.

"Sakura-san was that necessary?!" Shizune cried out watching the floor she had just cleaned become soaked with Naruto's blood.

Sakura replied uncaringly, "Very."

The girl then turned her attentions back to her master, "Please Tsunade-sama, I'm willing to do this..." then she added upon hearing no response, "for Konoha."

Even unsure of herself Tsunade took out a piece of parchment and began to write before responding morbidly. "Fine."

Sakura bowed in gratefulness and bent down to pat Naruto on the head.

Tsunade then addressed her student as though it were a mission.

"Sakura, you will stand outside of Konoha's main gates just before the sun rises tomorrow, have everything packed and the Akatsuki will be sending someone to escort you."

"T-tomorrow?" Sakura asked shocked at the nearness.

Tsunade looked up again, "Yes," then the Fifth spoke again in a more calming demeanor, "You can still refuse before I send this letter Sakura."

"No." Was the girl's only response before she headed to pack her things.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Next Day…**_

"Are you ready?" The Hokage asked handing the girl a few items for her medical pack, which Sakura gratefully took and placed in the zipper of her backpack.

The girl nodded and let out a sigh, "I guess this is goodbye to Konoha…"

The Fifth's only response was to smile as she watched her student head out of the main gates.

Quickly spinning back around Sakura asked one final request, "Tell everyone goodbye for me ok?"

"I will." The Fifth responded.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ugh… where the hell are they?!" Sakura looked up to the sky and screamed out, her fist hitting the dirt floor beneath her. "It's been five hours!"

She knew that there was no turning back, and this was only assured when Konoha had disappeared from her view.

"They say be here early, I am and what happens, they don't show up!"

Out in the brush one ninja sat watching the girl as he had been for four hours, "She's pretty entertaining." He whispered to himself. "Maybe I'll wait a little bit longer."

Sakura's ears caught the sound of movement in the brush and not even hesitating she drew a kunai and shot it at the area of noise.

"Ouch. Seriously, what the hell was that for?!" a man with silver hair emerged from the brush and Sakura could only stare in complete shock. She knew that he was Akatsuki, but her eyes could only focus on the kunai which was lodged in the man's forehead.

"No way-" were the only words she could manage before Sakura fainted onto the ground in shock.

"Yeesh," he looked at the girl while picking up his scythe which had fallen out of his grasp. "This is the strongest medical ninja in Konoha?"

With a groan he removed the kunai and tossed it aside, clearly unaware that he now sported a gaping hole.

Muttering a 'whatever' Hidan resisted the urge to kill the girl as a sacrifice to Jashin as he picked her up off the ground.

Letting out a sigh Hidan slung Sakura over his shoulder and took off at a fast pace, moving farther and farther away from Konoha.

* * *

A/N

My first fic so if you guys could review that would be great!

I know that this was more on the serious side, but it gets more on the crack side in the next chapters so just wanted to say that.


End file.
